Barcodes are often used on the labeling and/or packaging of products to identify and/or provide information about the products. A barcode scanner scans a barcode on a product to extract the information contained in the barcode. A barcode can be illegally copied and placed on a counterfeit product to create a counterfeit product that appears authentic.